La vraie raison de la mort de James Potter
by Mikii
Summary: PoV de Peter.


- James ? Ben quoi James ? Bien sûr qu'il est mon meilleur pote !

Peter détourna les yeux, triturant distraitement la doublure de son pyjama.

- Ecoute Peter, c'est pas parce qu'on t'a pris avec nous que ça va changer quelque chose. Je dis pas que tu es pas mon ami aussi, mais James… c'est James quoi ! Enfin bref, ça te dit une partie d'échecs ? Je voulais tenter une nouvelle attaque.

- Mmh…

Son meilleur ami. Bien entendu qu'il était son meilleur ami.

- Je vais chercher mon jeu.

Pourtant, d'un côté, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il souhaitait le contraire. Après tout, ne faisait-il pas tous les efforts du monde pour se faire bien voir de Sirius ? Mais il y avait toujours James. James et sa grande gueule. James et son indéniable talent pour faire les quatre cents coups. James. James. Encore et toujours James, le grand Potter.

Oh oui, James était quelqu'un d'appréciable. N'était-il pas tellement drôle, tellement doué dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait ? N'était-il pas adoré, déjà adulé par les filles, du haut de ses onze ans ? N'incarnait-il pas tout ce que Peter n'oserait jamais devenir ?

Oh oui, James était l'ami que l'on se devait d'avoir.

Peter laissa le brun prendre un premier fou. Faisant mine de regarder par la fenêtre, il se mit à observer à la dérobée le visage jouissif de Sirius.

- Echec et mat, mon cher Peter !  
En rangeant avec un soin trop habituel les pièces à nouveau endormies, Peter vit Sirius quitter la salle commune, une auréole de satisfaction sur la tête.

- Putain. Sirius. Putain. Depuis quand t'es gay, hein ? Depuis quand ? Sûr que c'est pas à son meilleur ami qu'on confie ce genre de trucs…  
Si Peter avait jamais eu assez de courage pour oser un geste pareil, son poing se serrait retrouvé encastré dans sa sale gueule de beau gosse.  
- Tu trouves pas ça abusé, toi, Peter ? Il aurait quand même pu nous le dire plus tôt ! C'est pas comme si j'adorais pas Remus, moi aussi !  
- Peut-être, avança Peter, ses yeux ne quittant pas son livre, qu'il n'osait pas nous dire qu'il aimait bien… les garçons.

- Ah ah, tu parles ! Hey Peter, je sais pas si tu es au courant mais Sirius et moi on se roulait des pelles tout le temps, avant !  
- Ah…  
Le tuer. Non, ce n'était pas une pensée à avoir. Se rendait-il seulement compte combien ses paroles faisaient mal ? James Potter, Dieu Potter, as-tu donc jamais osé douter de toi et de ta grandeur ? T'es-tu seulement jamais dit que peut-être le monde ne tournait pas seulement autour de ta personne ?  
- Alors tu savais déjà que ça ne le dérangeait pas.

- Mais ce n'était pas pareil ! Je suis pas gay, moi ! C'était pour déconner, comme deux meilleurs amis ont le droit de déconner. Sirius ne m'a jamais dit qu'il y avait un fond de sérieux.   
Et qu'il était amoureux de toi ?

La pensée donna à Peter envie de s'enfuir. Les quitter, quitter ce groupe où il n'avait jamais vraiment été à sa place. Même Remus était plus aimé, Remus qui n'était arrivé que bien après lui… Ah ah, Remus. Remus et Sirius.  
La tour d'astronomie semblait tellement tentante.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, Sirius ?  
Il avait envie de le frapper. Envie de lui faire encore plus mal.  
- Tu me demandes pourquoi ?  
Allait-il lui dire, lui expliquer ? Allait-il avoir enfin le courage de lui avouer ce qu'il avait ressenti pendant tout ce temps ?  
- Ferme-la, sale enflure ! Ferme-la immédiatement !  
Peter obéit. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que Sirius saurait. Bien sûr, il était des années trop tard. Il venait de commettre l'irréparable, ce pourquoi Sirius Black allait le haïr du plus profond de lui tout le reste de sa vie.

Le pire, peut-être, était que Peter s'en moquait éperdument. Il avait enfin trouvé sa place, quelque part où on lui donnait la possibilité de faire de grandes choses. De faire avancer un ordre donné. D'intervertir les rôles. Peu lui importait qui gagnait au final, peu lui importait où se trouvaient le bien et le mal. Cela le satisfaisait. Enfin Peter se sentait vivant.

Enfin il était le plus fort.  
Oh oui, le plus fort.  
Quoi que cela lui coûte.


End file.
